This invention concerns the securing of portable or hand carriable receptacles, particularly handbags and the like, and specifically deals with the locking system for handbags.
Money and other valuables often being carried in handbags it has long been a goal to provide adequate means for securing handbags to prevent their theft of the theft of their contents. Many handbag structures and attachable devices have been devised for this purpose.
A common approach used with slide fasteners involves providing a locking system for the slide when it is in the closed position two examples of which are shown by U.S. patents to Greene, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,310,627, and to Edwards, 3,955,842.
The U.S. patent to Armistead, U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,010, shows a different securing mechanism for a plurality of slide fasteners in which each of the slide handles has a ring attached to it adapted to fit over a post when each slide fastener is in the closed position. A chain is then drawn through openings through the posts. The chain when secured prevents the rings from coming off the posts.
Another approach specifically designed for kit bags combines a securing device which also functions as a handle to carry the bag as shown in the U.S. patent to O'Connor, U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,638. Here the open mouth of the bag is pinched between two elongated members.